Scary Chara High
by Spunky Kitten
Summary: Details inside. Amu is the new ghoul at school! It's just like any other high school, only it's a school for MONSTERS! She tries to survive with her friends Utau, Rima, and Yaya. Even making new creepy friends! Amu has to deal with an annoying brother, conceited bullies, and a hot crush! It's just like any other high school life...NOT!


**This is based off of Monster High Fright Song! I don't own Shugo Chara or Monster High! Here Is Chapter 1 of Scary Chara High! Enjoy ~nya!**

**Characters**: Amu = _Vampire (Draculaura)_; Ikuto = _Cat Demon_; Utau = _Werewolf (Clawdeen Wolf)_; Kukai =; Rima = _Sea Creature (Lagoona Blue)_; Naghiko =; Yaya = _Stitched Monster (Frankie Stein)_; Kairi =; Tadase =; Saaya = _Mummy (Cleo De Nile)_; Lulu =; Rikka =; Hikaru = ; Ran = _Ghost (Spectra Vondergeist)_;

**Summary**: Amu is the new ghoul in school! It's like any other high school. The only difference is that it's a school for all kinds of MONSTERS! Amu goes through the normal teenager routine. Well as normal as it can get for a vampire like her! She has best ghoulfriends-Utau, Rima, and Yaya-a crush on Ikuto-he feels the same way-and dealing with bullies and popularity ranks. Just like any other high school...NOT!

**Extras**: Amu has a brother named Kiba ('fang' in Japanese). Utau and Ikuto aren't related.

**Still in Progress! If you guys have any ideas of what monsters the characters should be, please PM me which your suggestion! Btw I DON'T need ideas for the chapters! I've already got them!**

**Possibilities**: Snow Monster (Abby Bominable), Gorgon (Deuce Gorgon), Zombie (Ghoulia or other), Siren/Opera Phantom (Operetta), Fire Monster (Heath), Witch, and other monsters from Monster High or creatures you can think of!

* * *

**Amu's POV**

(creepy organ music playing)

_It's too early for this!_ My mini organ alarm clock was playing its usual, spooky music again. I stuck one hand out of my black coffin and groped my nightstand for the little nuisance. Once I found what I was searching for, I slammed down on the snooze button. I fully opened the coffin's lid and rubbed my eyes. I looked at my clock so I could scowl at why it was probably set so early; maybe another one of my stupid brother's pranks. But I was shocked to see that I was the one with the wrong sense of time. I was going to be late for my first day of school!

I sprang out of coffin **(A/N Get it!? Like 'out of bed'? Oh, forget it)** and quickly got dressed. I put on a white long-sleeved shirt, a black shirt with purple ruffles on the bottom, a belt with connected purple hearts, a pink and silver jewel studded choker, and a pink tie. I slipped on my fishnet tights, black combat boots **(A/N Link to outfit on profile)**. I rushed downstairs and quickly sat down. The fear of being late for school made me gobble up my breakfast and speed eat. Sitting across from me, reading a magazine, was the most annoying monster on this planet!

"Whoa! Slow down there speedy," my brother, Kiba, teased.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner!?" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"I wanted to have a little fun with you overdoing your bat naps," he responded with a smirk.

"Well you're going to be late too Mr. Big Shot, so move your undead butt out of the door! NOW!"

"Okay, okay," Kiba said a bit panicky, "Don't get your fangs in a twist."

Once we were finished with breakfast, we got into Kiba's car and drove off to school. I was so nervous about starting in a brand new school. The best school in the world no less. What if they _don't like girl vampires? What if they don't like ME?_ **(A/N **Underlined is angel Amuand_**bold italics is devil Amu.**_**)**

Calm down. You'll be alright if you just believe in yourself.

_**You can always kick them to the curb if they don't like you!**_

Kicking people isn't nice!

_**I'm the devil side stupid! Of course I'm not nice!**_

This is why I always hated me conscience. I thought being dead would have sent the packing.

_**You're **_**un**_**dead, genius!**_

"Shut up!" I thought out loud. Kiba looked over at me like I was crazy. "Eyes on the road," I mumbled and looked away.

My eyes widened when the school came into view. Saying it was large would be an understatement. The place was freakin' HUGE! The brown-bricked building was structured to look like a castle. Above the front double doors was the school insignia; a skull with pencils for crossbones. Monsters of all shapes and sizes were gathered around and hanging out on the steps or on the front lawn. It was just magnificent how great the school was already. And the great academy's name was Scary Chara High!

"What are you waiting for? Co already," Kiba told me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Right," I said and opened the side door to get out. I hope things go well.

**Normal POV**

Amu rushed through the doors to the school. But when everyone turned their heads to look at her, her outer character suddenly took over. With a bored expression on her face, she strode through the halls like she didn't care about anything. The monsters started whispering about the pinkette.

"She's pretty hot."

"Check out those fangs. Is she a vampire?"

"Is that her natural her color?"

"Her outfit is so cool!"

Amu just rolled her eyes at the comments. _Not again_, she thought. _For once can't anyone see the real me?_

~In Class~

"Okay class, we have a new student," the teacher announced, "Come on in."

Though Amu was freaking out inside, she entered the classroom with the same blank expression she had on earlier. "I'm Hinamori Amu," she introduced.

The whole class gasped in amazement, seeing as they were in the presence of the head vampire, Hinamori Tsumugu's, daughter. Rumors instantly spread like wildfire just from her stating her name.

"Well Hinamori-san, you can sit in the empty desk behind Hoshina-san," the teacher instructed, "Please raise your hand Hoshina-san."

Amu's eyes widened in surprised when she saw the creature that raised their hand. It was a werewolf! But not just any teen werewolf, no. It was her best friend Hoshina Utau! Amu walked down the aisle to her seat and sat down. Then the teacher started the lesson.

Utau turned around and looked at Amu with a smile. "Hey Amu," she whispered, "I'm so glad you transferred here."

Amu returned the smile. "Yeah, but rumors are spreading AGAIN."

"Don't worry ghoul. I've always got your back! But also be ready for my _special greeting_ when class is over~." Then she turned back to the front and listened to the lesson.

_Oh no_, Amu thought with worry. _Her last special greeting ended up with her claws tearing up my outfit!_

~After Class~

After the bell rang, everyone packed up their books and rushed out of the classroom. Amu walked to her assigned locker and organized her books so they would be nicely arranged for classes. She was also putting her own personal touches to it since the gray, coffin-shaped locker was a bit too drab for her taste. Just when she finished up and closed her locker, a high-pitched voice filled the hallway.

"AMU~," it screeched. The source of the voice was Utau, who was barreling toward the pink-haired vampire with an overjoyed look on her face.

"Whoa!" Amu yelped as her friend tackled her to the floor. "Utau get off! I can't breathe when you're on top of me!" But Utau only squeezed her tighter.

Amu started gasping for air. Luckily, Utau finally noticed and released her. "Sorry! I just really missed you!" Then she grabbed Amu's hand and dragged her to the lunchroom. "Come on! The others will want to see you!"

**Amu's POV**

I can't wait! I almost forgot that my other best friends went to Scary Chara High as well.

First up was Mashiro Rima. She was a sea creature and captain of every swim team she joined. She was also shorted than the average teen. I was surprised she was able to swim so fast since she was so small, even though she grew up swimming. I called her guppy sometimes but she always knew I was just teasing. But if anyone else called her that…Look Out! She was also a secret lover of comedy but she never shows it to anyone she doesn't trust. She was cold and distance to new people as well. But I love her anyway!

Then there was Yuiki Yaya. She was made to be the girl she's always been. Literally! She was also hyper and a huge candy lover. She was always super nice and never mean to anyone. Her character is that of a baby; immature and fun-loving. Sometimes she uses that baby character because she likes being the center of attention. No one is more energetic than her!

I think school is just starting to get better!

**And…done! My first chapter of Scary Chara High is finally done! But I do need some help with the other characters though. You'll see what I mean when you read the details under Scary Chara High on my profile. I'd really appreciate the help! Bye for now ~nya!**


End file.
